Kostan That Never Was
by BS-Kurohitsuji-Aya
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau member organisasi XIII jadi anak kost ? Minus Xemnas, Larxene dan Xion.  Suck at summary, baca aja deh
1. Chapter 1

**Kost-an That Never Was **

**Disclaimer :**

**Kingdom Hearts beserta isinya adalah milik Square Enix dan Disney. **

**Cerita berjudul maksa ini punya saya ==b**

**Pairing :**

**Gaada sih, Cuma nanti ada sedikit Roxas-Xion.**

**Rate :**

**T**

**A/N :**

**Yahoo ! Ini Aya si domba hitam dan fic pertamanya di FFN ! * dag dig dug ***

**Sebenernya Aya sendiri belum jadi mahasiswa, tapi gara – gara**

**buku A*** K** D****, jadi terpikir buat bikin makhluk" Organisasi XIII**

**dijadiin para mahasiswa yang nge-kost. Yak, mari kita mulai fic komedi **

**romantis (?) ini !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Raja Angin dan Kenangan Masa Pertama Ngekos**

Hari yang tenang di The World That Never Was, tepatnya di sebuah dan satu – satunya kos putra disana, yang dihuni 11 cowok yang sebagian kecil ganteng dan unyu ( digampar ). Yaitu Xigbar yang terobsesi jadi bajak laut, Xaldin yang punya sebutan Raja Angin karena dia sering masuk angin ( digampar fans Xaldin ), Vexen sang raja es campur dkk, Lexaeus yang tenang, Zexion yang tukul alias otaku kul ( cool ), Saix yang hobi masak mi instan dan nyetok mi instan berkardus – kardus di kamar, Axel yang pervert, Demyx yang sering nyanyi lagu galau dengan diiringi gitarnya, Luxord yang kalem – kalem ternyata raja main kartu di tongkrongan tukang ojek ( digampar lagi ), Marluxia yang terobsesi sama bunga, dan terakhir Roxas, berwajah unyu dan merupakan maba ( mahasiswa baru ) teladan.

Siang yang tenang itu dipecah oleh seruan protes Axel. " Eh, Xaldin ! Gue ngerti kalo lu lagi bersemangat bales dendam ke gue gara – gara gue menang main Soul Calibur sama elu, tapi gausah pake kentut kenapa ? " seru Axel. " Sori, Xel. Gue masuk angin.. " kata Xaldin sambil glundung – glundung di lantai sambil megangin perutnya. " Hei Axel ! Ada ap- eww ! Siapa nih menyebarkan gas sulfursianida ? " kata Vexen yang melihat keadaan di kamar Axel. " Tuh, si Raja Angin " kata Axel polos (?) sambil nunjuk Xaldin yang meringkuk sambil megangin perut. " Ya amplop kasian amat sih lu.. Masuk angin mulu, emang badan lu isinya paan ? " tanya Vexen pada Xaldin. " Tulang sama angin doing, kali.. " kata Xaldin lemes.

Roxas yang baru pulang kuliah pun langsung ke kamarnya, yang tentu aja ngelewatin kamar Axel. " Hoi Roxas ! Malem ni gue numpang tidur di kamar lu ye ! " kata Axel. " Kenapa ? " tanya Roxas. " Kamar gue bau kentutnya Xaldin, gabakal bisa tidur sama belajar gue.. " kata Axel. ' Emang lu pernah belajar, Xel ? ' batin Roxas, " sip, gan " kata Roxas. " Tenkyuu agan. Lap u muah muah " kata Axel sambil mengumbar cium jauh ke Roxas.

Di lantai bawah, Demyx lagi nggenjreng dengan sepenuh hati, karena dia lagi bingung, milih pacarnya apa pacar ibunya… eh, pacar bapaknya (?). " Yang mana.. yang mana.. yang manaaaa… " nada lagunya malah terdengar seperti lagunya A** T*** T*** yang judulnya Al**** ****u. Sedangkan Xigbar main bajak laut - bajak lautan sama Luxord di tempat menjemur baju di bawah. Saix yang sadar sekarang waktunya makan siang, langsung membuat 10 mi goreng special pake telur en kornet plus sosis ( author ngiler ngetiknya ) dan 1 mi rebus khusus buat Xaldin yang masuk angin.

Tak lama kemudian, pak Xemnas, sang pemilik kos muncul dan teriak pake TOA, " bagi penghuni kos yang merasa 'menitipkan' boxer warna pink dengan motif bintang – bintang warna putih ke istri saya untuk dicucikan, harap mengaku ! ". Suara teriakannya itu terdengar sampe tetangga. Orang – orang yang lalu lalang di depan bangunan kos cuma bisa cekikikan ngedenger pak Xemnas ngomel. Tak lama kemudian, muncul Axel sambil angkat tangan, " punya saya pak ! Pas saya mau nyuci kayaknya jatuh di lantai, terus sama bu Larxene diambil, dikirain punya bapak ". Mendengar statement Axel itu, tetangga dan orang yang lalu lalang sukses ngakak. " Bener – bener deh, kos – kosan ini malu – maluin banget " kata Roxas. Sepeninggal pak Xemnas tercinta, Zexion teriak dari bawah, " woi Roxas ! Balikin doujin UK-Japan gue ! ". " Haah ? Apaaa ? " seru Roxas dari atas. " BALIKIN DOUJIN HETALIA GUE YANG PAIRING UK – JAPAN ! " seru Zexion lagi. " APAAAA ? " seru Roxas. " BALIKIN DOUJIN YAOI HETALIA GUE YANG UK-JAPAN MABA BOLOOT ! " seru Zexion, sifat cool-nya langsung rusak karena telinga Roxas yang bermasalah ( dibantai fans Roxas ). " Oh. OK " kata Roxas. Diem – diem makhluk ini ternyata fudanshi sodara – sodara ! Setelah Roxas turun dan menyerahkan doujin haram itu, Zexion kembali ke fase cool-nya. " Sama – sama " kata Zexion sambil berjalan ke kamarnya. " Lho, kayaknya gue belum bilang makasih, deh… " kata Roxas heran.

Setelah mi jadi, Saix mukul – mukul kentongan, " makan siang teman teman " dia bilang gitu kayak nada omong 'cemilan teman – teman' di iklannya Soy Joy ( digampar karena bawa – bawa merek jajan ). Semua langsung melesat turun untuk ngambil jatah mi masing – masing. " Wow, enak nih " kata Axel sambil ngiler. " Awas jangan netes " kata Lexaeus. Marluxia yang balik dari kuliah langsung cengo ngeliat temen – temennya udah pada makan mi. " Eh, aku ada bagian gak ? " tanya Marluxia. Roxas langsung nunjuk the last plate standing di atas meja.

Sambil makan mi, mereka nonton tivi. " Eh, ganti spestun dong, gue mau liat Ruby & Max " kata Axel ( yang masih inget sama judul kartun ini siapa hayo ? ). " Kampung loe, liat animax aja deh " kata Zexion. " Zexion cayang, disini gak pake I*******on, A*tr* dan semacamnya " kata Demyx. " Bolang bolang ! " seru Xigbar. Sambil makan, mereka rebutan remote tipi. Melihat itu, dengan santainya, Roxas mengganti channel melalui tombol – tombol di tipi. " Lhe, kok diganti dangdutan ? " tanya Xaldin. " Halah, tak mengapa lahh.. " kata Roxas.

Malam itu, Axel jadi menetap sementara di kamar Roxas. " Wiih.. rapi benjet. " komentar Axel. " Makasih " kata Roxas. Axel menjatuhkan buku statistikanya di lantai, " eh, Rox " kata Axel sambil sedikit berbisik. " Paan ? " tanya Roxas. " Lu punya majalah 'itu' gak ? " tanya Axel. " Hah ? Majalah paan sih ? " tanya Roxas gak ngeh. " Majalah itu lohh… Ituu… Yang ada gambar ini " kata Axel sambil membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf V. " Oh " kata Roxas. Ia merogoh kolong tempat tidurnya. Axel udah senyum – senyum mesum, ternyata juniornya ini menyimpan begituan di kolong tempat tidur.

Namun, Axel menatap majalah yang diberikan Roxas dengan wajah bengong. " Kok ini ? " tanya Axel. " Lhah ? Katanya yang ada ininya " kata Roxas sambil meniru gaya Axel – membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf V. " Maksudku gambar kelinci berdasi, Roxas-ku chayank ( alaynya kumat )… bukan TANAMAN ! MASA GUE DISURUH BACA TRUBUS ? " Axel ngamuk. " Aaah.. lu sih kagak bilang dengan detil dan jelas. Gue kan gak tau, gan… " kata Roxas sambil menyambar majalah Trubusnya dan menaruhnya di kolong tempat tidur. " Lagian, lu ngapain nyimpen majalah Trubus di kolong ? " tanya Axel. " Biar gak diseret Marluxia buat ikut merawat tanamannya " kata Roxas, " aku harus menyembunyikan ini". Setelah lama merogoh kolong tempat tidur, Roxas nemu doujin. " Ah, bukan majalah sih, tapi doujin. Ada gitu – gitunya " kata Roxas. " Punya Zexion bukan ? " tanya Axel. " Enggak, gue beli sendiri " kata Roxas. Axel menyambar doujin itu dan berbaring di tempat tidur Roxas sambil baca doujin. Sedangkan Roxas ngerjain tugas di laptopnya ( rajin bener ).

Tiga puluh menit kemudian. " Roxas " kata Axel. " Hmm ? " ujar Roxas. " Lu… normal kan ? " tanya Axel. " Jelaslah, gue punya 2 mata indah, 1 hidung imut, 1 mulut yang sama imutnya, 2 telinga normal, rambut spiky yang super gaya, punya satu leher, badan six pack, kulit putih, 2 kaki, 2 tangan, wajah unyu, punya otak, jaringan syaraf, peredaran darah, system pencernaan normal, bisa bernafas, punya jantung, punya hati, punya ginjal, punya alat untuk membuat anak dan gue teridentifikasi resmi sebagai seorang lelaki single " kata Roxas panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas. " Bukan itu maksud gue, lu normal kan ? Masih suka cewek kan ? " tanya Axel. " Tentu, segak lakunya gue, gue gabakal naksir cowok " kata Roxas. " Kok doujin lu homo sih ? " tanya Axel. Ngkrik… ngkrik.. ngkrik… " Ahahaha ! Sori Axel ! Gue emang cuma punya itu ! Kalo doujin dengan pair 'normal' minta ke Zexion aja ! " kata Roxas. Axel hanya terpaku.

Pindah lokasi ke kamar Xigbar. Dia lagi kedatengan tamu.. bukan, bukan yang biasanya di iklan K*rant*, tetapi dia kedatangan Marluxia. Sepertinya mereka lagi main bajak laut dan tuan putri (?). Sebaiknya jangan ganggu mereka. Vexen sedang ngacir buat beli es krim di warung seberang dan Xaldin meringkuk dikamarnya sambil minum teh dengan ditemani Lexaeus. " Sori ya, Lexaeus, udah ngerepotin " kata Xaldin. " Ah, gapapa.. Itulah gunanya teman.. " kata Lexaeus bijak. Tiba – tiba.. duuuut. Yak, Xaldin ngentut lagi sodara – sodara ! " Ah, sori lagi ya, Lexaeus " kata Xaldin. Tak ada jawaban. " Lexaeus ? " tanya Xaldin. Masih tak ada jawaban. Ternyata Lexaeus pingsan.

Tiba – tiba Xaldin keluar sambil teriak pake TOA, " Lexaeus pingsaaaan ! ". Semua penghuni kos langsung kocar – kacir bak korban gempa bumi. " Roxas, telpon ambulans sana ! " seru Axel. " Gue gapunya nomer rumah sakit… " kata Roxas. " Kalo gitu taksi, taksi ! " seru Saix. " Gapunya nomernya bang " kata Roxas. " Terus lu punyanya nomer siapa ? " seru mereka berdua. " Nomer tukang becak " jawab Roxas lugu.

Walhasil, Lexaeus yang badannya segede traktor itu ( dibantai readers ) diangkut ke RS That Never Was dengan ditemani Xaldin. Dibelakang mereka, 9 orang cowok mengikuti mereka. Axel yang punya moge ( motor gede ) langsung mengangkut Roxas dan Zexion yang berbadan tipis ( dihajar fans Roxas dan Zexion ). Gak kalah canggih, Saix menyusul dengan menggunakan becak. Bahkan, dia mengambil inisiatif untuk menggoes dan Vexen, Xigbar, Demyx, Marluxia dan Luxord tumpuk – tumpukan di satu becak. Mari kita beri doa untuk perjuangan Saix menggoes becak berpenumpang 5, amin.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, mereka disambut bak selebriti. Habisnya, yang pingsan satu, yang ngantar sepuluh. Lagipula mereka duduknya berjajar rapi. Bila kita lihat penampilan mereka, mereka benar – benar gak banget. Xigbar hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek yang bolong di beberapa bagian dan celana lusuh. Vexen masih pakai sarung (?) dan rambut panjangnya berantakan. Zexion mungkin yang terlihat normal, dia memakai kaos lengan pendek warna putih, tapi salah celana, dia pakai celana warna biru dengan gambar bulan sabit warna kuning. Saix bahkan masih pakai apronnya yang berwarna pink muda. Axel yang paling parah, hanya pakai kaos singlet dan boxer warna merah dengan hiasan bunga – bunga kuning. Roxas ? Hmm.. mahasiswa baru ini pake kaos bertuliskan ' I My Mum's Boyfriend ' dan boxer warna putih.

" Hei, Roxas " bisik Vexen. " Apa ? " ujar Roxas. " Lu kagak malu pake kaos itu ? Ntar orang – orang pada ngira lu homo lagi " kata Vexen. " Mending, daripada boxernya Axel yang malu – maluin " kata Roxas. " Tu kaos punya siapa sih ? " tanya Zexion. " Tauk. Gue nemu di tumpukan baju gw kok.. " kata Roxas. " Kepret lu, itu kaos gue tauk. Pantesan gue cari kagak ada. Balikin ! " kata Zexion. Semua memandangnya tak percaya. Oh, ternyata Zexion ini seperti itu. " Sekarang ? " tanya Roxas. " Enggak, seratus tahun lagi, ya iyalah sekarang " kata Zexion. " Oh my Kingdom Hearts, lu suruh gue buka bukaan disini ? Absolutely no man ! " kata Roxas. " Poko'e saiki ! Awas kowe, tak culik doujin yaoimu ! " ancam Zexion pake bahasa jawa. " Wiih.. iye iye, bawel lu " kata Roxas sambil melepas kaosnya. Suster – suster cewek* langsung menjerit, " kyaaa ! Six pack booo ! " ralat, mereka adalah suster – suster SEPARUH cewek. " Mampus gue, eh. Pinjem kaos lu dong Zexion " kata Roxas kalap. Males aja dia kalo diapa – apain sama 'makhluk galau' berwujud suster itu. " Oke dah " kata Zexion. Dan mereka bertukar kaos.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter keluar. " Dok, gimana temen saya ? " tanya Xaldin. " Yah, dia sudah sadar dan boleh pulang… " kata dokter itu. " Horeeee ! " seru kesepuluh cowok itu, dan langsung disuruh diem sama suster 'galau' itu.

Kembali ke kos – kosan. Karena udah jam 12, gerbang kos ditutup. DITUTUP DAN SEBELAS COWOK PENGHUNI KOS ITU BELUM MASUK ! " Waduh, mampus gue, pasti pak Xemnas udah tidur " kata Axel. " Yaudah, loncat aja " kata Xigbar enteng. " Bukannya di atas pagar dikasi aliran listrik kalo malem ? " kata Vexen. " Buset, over protektip amat tuh pak Xemnas, emang kita cewek – cewek semok yang kalo pagar kos gak dikunci, bakal ada cowok – cowok hidung belang ngeraep kita ? " kata Roxas. " Yah, kalo misalnya orang homo hayo, lu kagak ingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu ? " tanya Luxord.

….: Flashback :….

Itu adalah jaman – jaman dimana Axel, Zexion dan Demyx masih maba, dan Roxas masih SMA, tapi udah ditelantarkan di kos – kosan full mahasiswa. Di masa itu, Roxas satu kamar dengan kakaknya, Ventus. Malem itu, jam 12 dini hari, Roxas lagi ke kamar mandi buat menunaikan 'tugas suci', sampe dia ngeliat seorang pria bersepeda motor parkir seenak pantat di depan kos – kosan. Pertamanya dia mikir tu orang masih nelpon ato smsan penting, soalnya orang itu lagi megang hape dan keliatan asyik ngetik. Seusai melaksanakan tugas suci, Roxas mau balik ke kamar, dan melihat si pemilik sepeda motor kagak ada, tapi motornya masih ngejungkrak dengan kerennya di depan pintu.

Pas Roxas naik tangga, dia denger jeritannya Ventus. " Roxaaaaassssss ! Toloooooongggg ! " seru Ventus. Otomatis seluruh penghuni kos bangun dan lari ke kamar Ventus dan Roxas. Roxas juga ikutan lari. " Toloooong ! " jerit Ventus. Ternyata oh ternyata kawan – kawan, pria berhelm merek 'Gurami' itu lagi menindih Ventus dan nyaris meraepnya. Roxas hanya bisa cengo memandangi kakaknya, lagian mukanya dia mirip, kemungkinan dia di raep oleh orang yang sama cukup besar. Lexaeus yang badannya gede langsung narik si cowok dan melemparnya (?) keluar jendela. Mendengar itu, pak Xemnas selaku pemilik kos memasang aliran listrik diatas pagar biar gak dimasuki orang macam gitu. Beberapa minggu setelah itu, Ventus pindah kos-an dan meninggalkan adiknya disana.

….: End of flashback :…

" Ah, lu kok ngingetin gue sih ? Gue jadi trauma tauk " kata Roxas. " Yah, terpaksa kita nelpon pak Xemnas, kalo tidur diluar, bisa – bisa Xaldin membuang gas sulfursianida lagi " kata Vexen sambil ngeluarin hapenya dan meng-calling pak Xemnas tercinta.

Tak lama kemudian, pak Xemnas muncul dan membukakan pintu, " kalian kok pada kabur rame – rame ? " tanya pak Xemnas. " Bukan kabur pak, kami ngantar Lexaeus yang pingsan " kata Xaldin. " Hoo.. gitu, tapi kan 4 ato 3 orang cukup kan ? Apa jangan – jangan kalian mau bikin boyband ? " tanya pak Xemnas. " Enggak lah pak, ntar kalo bikin boyband, yang punya fans banyak cuma Roxas " kata Axel.

Malam itu kembali sunyi karena para 'pengiring' sudah jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur masing – masing ( kecuali Axel yang masih numpang di kamar Roxas ). Roxas yang masih ngerjain tugas cuma bisa garuk – garuk kepala sambil mulet sana sini. Dari jendela kamarnya yang menghadap jalan, Roxas melihat pria bersepeda motor sedang menanti di depan gerbang. " Oh, mai, Kingdom Hearts " kata Roxas sambil cepet – cepet ngunci pintu kamar dan meringkuk di kasurnya.

**Hehe abal ya ? Banget. Hmm… btw disini semua karakter serba OOC.. termasuk Roxas yang tiba – tiba menjadi 'norak'. Cerita berikutnya tentang malam disaat pak Xemnas dan istrinya malming… For further chapter.. **

**Please click Review button :D**

*** : suster ada yang cowok lhoo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kost-an That Never Was**

**Disclaimer :**

**Kingdom Hearts beserta isinya adalah milik Square Enix dan Disney. **

**Cerita berjudul maksa ini punya saya ==b**

**Pairing :**

**Gaada sih, Cuma nanti ada sedikit Roxas-Xion.**

**Rate :**

**T**

**A/N :**

**Yahoo ! ****Ini chapter 2 ! Banyak dari orang – orang yang ngereview saya **

**bilang 'tulisan harus diperbaiki'.. *sfx : doeeeeng* Yah, saya minta maaf karena saya**

**masih bau kencur ( kenapa harus kencur ? kenapa nggak sirup leci aja ? )**

**dalam hal tulis – menulis dan ketik – mengetik, saya mohon maaf.**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat reviewnya, ya \( ` `)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : Weekend : Merinding Disko**

Sore hari yang cerah saat cowok – cowok penghuni kost Kingdom ( akhirnya ada namanya juga :D ) sedang asyik makan bakso sambil menggosip ala ibu – ibu.

" Kemaren gue ketemu Ven di Twilight Mall, dia lagi sama pacarnya. Terus dia tanya – tanya apa Roxas gak kenapa – napa di kost-an, kayaknya dia masih trauma kejadian 2 tahun lalu " kata Axel sambil makan bihun dari mangkok dengan brutalnya (?). " Ngomong – ngomong soal pria berhelm yang nyaris meng 'itu' kan kakak gue, ada di depan kost-an tadi malam " kata Roxas. " Eh ? Sumprit lo ? " seru kesebelas cowok yang lagi asik makan bakso, walhasil kuah maknyus mereka menerpa wajah ponds Roxas. " Sumprit. Pas gue ngerjain tugas tadi malem, itu makhluk ada disana. Langsung aja gue kunci pintu sama jendela, terus bobo' " kata Roxas sambil melap mukanya. " Wiih.. serem ya.. Masih mending kalo yang ngincar cewek seksi kayak Jupe, nah, kita diincar om – om homo. " kata Marluxia. Semua manggut – manggut setuju, " hati – hatilah, Roxas. Keperjakaanmu terancam " kata Luxord sambil nepuk – nepuk pundak Roxas.

Setelah membayar, kesebelasan mahasiswa ini langsung bubar. Ada yang ke ruang tengah buat nonton TV, ada yang ke kamar buat tidur, ada yang lari ke kamar Roxas buat main game, mulai dari GBA, NDS, PSP, Nintendo Wii, PS 2, PS 3, XBOX 360, dll ada di kamarnya, belum lagi koleksi DVDnya yang bejibun. Kamar Roxas udah kayak rental, makanya banyak anak kos yang mampir ke kamarnya buat main sampai malam. Kebetulan, sore itu yang main di kamar Roxas adalah Axel, Zexion, sama Luxord.

" Eh, beli cemilan yuuk " kata Axel. " Buset, udah makan bakso segitu banyak masih laper ? " kata Zexion. " Perutku kan ada 3 " kata Axel bangga. Walhasil, yang berangkat beli cemilan adalah Saix dan Roxas.

Karena waktu itu matahari sudah hampir terbenam seutuhnya, Saix dan Roxas mempercepat jalan ke warung.

" Kairi ! " seru Roxas pada cewek yang jaga di warung, " hei, Rox ! Mau beli cemilan ? " tanya Kairi. Kairim emang ikut membantu di usaha ortunya. " , beli kripik kentang yang gede lima, sama jus jeruk empat yaa " kata Roxas. Kairi langsung mengambil cemilan - cemilan itu dan menghitung harga keseluruhannya, " tumben beli banyak ? Axel ngidam ? " tanya Kairi. " Hush, bukan ngidam. Dia lagi main game di kamar gue, jadinya minta cemilan segunung. Yah, lu tau kan perutnya Axel kayak apa " kata Roxas. Setelah membayar, Kairi langsung memberi warning ke Roxas, " Rox, kalo mau balik ke kost, jangan lewat jalan yang tadi ya. Lewat jalan yang lebih jauh, pokoknya jangan jalan yang tadi ! ". " Emang kenapa non ? " tanya Roxas. " Pokoknya jangan lewat aja ! Kemarin udah ada korban ! " kata Kairi. Roxas cuma manggut – manggut sambil menyeret Saix yang dari tadi bengong nonton (?) pak satpam di gerbang kompleks yang lagi joget – joget gaje.

" Hei, Rox. Kelamaan kalo kita lewat jalan ini, lewat aja jalan yang biasa, tapi sambil jalannya dicepetin. " kata Saix. " Yaampun agan Saix-ku cayaang, kan mami Kairi udah ngasi warning sama kita tentang jalanan ini " kata Roxas. " Lagian kan, kita pulang sore terus kalo kuliah, terus kalo malam jarang keluar, jadi gatau apa yang terjadi disini " lanjut Roxas.

Tetapi, karena Axel menelepon hape Roxas dan teriak – teriak kelaperan, Roxas menyetujui usul Saix. Dan disinilah kegemparan terjadi..

Jalanan yang gelap emang sedikit bikin parno ( paranoid ). Lagipula, daerah sekitar kost kan, sepi banget, jadi kesan horornya bertambah.

" Gak ada apa – apa tuh, Rox " kata Saix.

Roxas mengiyakan karena sepanjang jalan kenangan.. eh salah, sepanjang jalan menuju kost-an gaada tanda – tanda lollipop vanilla*, om – om sepeda motor, mbak – mbak bintang iklan shampoo**, dan sejenisnya. Tetapi dugaan mereka tentang ' tak ada apapun dan siapapun ' telah terbantahkan. Tak jauh di depan mereka, di bawah lampu jalan yang redup, ada seorang cewek memakai terusan u can see all my ketiak selutut, dan pake sepatu hak tinggi 9 cm. Dari jauh, dia emang cewek yang oh-so-sexy.

" Wow, ada cewek bohay " kata Saix.

Roxas yang masih waras sedikit memandang heran ke cewek itu. Demi apa ada cewek keluar rumah pas jam setengah tujuh, ke tempat gelap – gelapan lagi ( itu jam – jam maghrib, biasanya sepi kalau di kompleks – kompleks ).

" Saix, gue curiga sama tuh cewek " kata Roxas. " Kenapa ? " tanya Saix. " Se gak warasnya cewek, gaada yang berani nongkrong di tempat angker kayak gini " kata Roxas. Saix mengiyakan Roxas, dan mereka berjalan melewati cewek itu dengan diam dan tidak peduli. Tanpa sengaja, Roxas bertemu mata dengan cewek itu. Mampus, batin Roxas.

" Aiiiiiiihhhh ! Cowok kok unyu banget yaaaacchhh ! Ishh… kamu ganteng deh, mau jadi pacarku ? " kata cewek itu pada Roxas.

Yang setelah dilihat lebih lanjut, di zoom in 5 kali. Cewek ini benar – benar salah. Cewek ini berwajah lelaki dan terlihat tonjolan di lehernya.

" Saix.. dia.. makhluk galau " bisik Roxas pada Saix yang terpaku. " Eeeechhh ? Kug diem aja siiicchhhhh chayankk ? Jawab Bebhihhh dunkkkzzzz " kata 'cewek' itu dengan bahasa 4L4Y. " Huwaaaaaaaa ! " seru Roxas dan Saix, otomatis mereka kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi. " Pantesan Kairi ngasi warning, ternyata ada makhluk itu ! " seru Roxas. " Rox, lebih kenceng ! Dia ngejaaaaaaaarrrrr ! " seru Saix. " GOD SPEEEEEEEEDDDD ! " seru Roxas sambil berlari sekencang pesawat jet ( ? ). " DEVIL BAT GHOST ! " seru Saix sambil menjiplak Sena Kobayakawa dari Eyeshield 21 ( digampar gara – gara bawa nama anime lain ).

Setelah sampai kost-an, dua cowok ini langsung menerjang ke ruang tengah.

" Kenapa Rox, Saix ? " tanya Lexaeus. " Ki…kita dikejar… " belum sempat Roxas menyelesaikan omongannya, 'cewek' itu udah muncul. " Pirang-ku chayaaaaannnkkk ! Bebhihhhh belum dapet jawaban nichhhh ! " seru 'cewek' itu. " Huwaaaa ! Selamatkan aku Lexaeus ! " seru Roxas sambil sembunyi di belakang Lexaeus. " Aiih rupanya ada kumpulan cowok – cowok hot rupanyaaahhhh… Hmmm… pilih mana yaach ? " kata 'cewek' itu.

Seluruh penghuni ruang tengah langsung kalap dan berlari ke lantai dua. " Kemana ini ? " seru Demyx. " Kamar gue aja ! " seru Roxas.

Setelah pintu dibuka, sembilan cowok langsung menyerbu ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintunya.

" Oi oi.. ada apaan nih ? " tanya Axel. " Ada banci gila yang ngejar Roxy " kata Marluxia. " Kita harus mengamankan diri disini " kata Xigbar. " Aduuh, aku kebelet pipis " kata Vexen. " Tahan dikit ! Ini urusan hidup mati, kawan " kata Luxord. " Tapi ini juga masalah hidup mati, Luxord.. " kata Vexen. Terdengar suara pintu dipukul dengan keras. " Pirangku chayankkk keluar dunkkzzzz ! Kita bicara empath mataaaa ! " seru suara dari balik pintu. " Ampun deh Rox, lu ganteng tapi laku dikalangan banci " komentar Axel. Roxas cuma bisa pundung di pojokan kamar. " Gimana nih ? Dia gak bakal pergi dari depan pintu " kata Luxord. " Aku kebelet pipiiiiisss ! " seru Vexen. " Oke, aku punya ide " kata Xigbar. Dia memencet nomor – nomor di hapenya, " halooo.. eh lu bisa mampir gak ? Adik tersayang lu lagi pundung nih, gamau makan gamau tidur ". " Eh, lu nelpon siapa ? " tanya Zexion. " Ada dwech " kata Xigbar.

Roxas mengintip dari jendela, dan dia melihat kakak kembarnya, Ventus, datang. " Xigbar.. Lu gila apa nelpon kakak gue ? " tanya Roxas.

Xigbar cuma ketawa nista. " Apa boleh buat, Rox. Semua hal butuh pengorbanan " kata Marluxia. Sepuluh cowok lain manggut – manggut tanda setuju. Mereka menunggu dalam kamar dengan H2C ( harap harap cemas ). " Aiiiihhh ! Kembarannya pirang chayank-ku yaaach ? " seru banci itu. " Oh, tidak. Kakaaaaaakkkk ! " seru Roxas yang berlari ke pintu, dan langsung dihentikan sebelas manusia lain. BUAGH ! Terdengar suara pukulan yang keras.

Dengan takut – takut, Roxas membuka pintu dan menemukan Ventus memegang tangannya yang mengepal, dan banci yang sudah koit.

" Mana yang namanya Xigbar ? Ceritanya gue jadi umpan neh ? " tanya Ventus. Semua penghuni kos sujud ke Ventus, kecuali Roxas. " Aku enggak lho kak, ini idenya si Xigbar " kata Roxas sambil mengangkat tangan.

Ventus langsung ngasi death glare ke Xigbar. Setelah segenap penghuni kost ditambah Ventus melempar manusia galau itu ke planet Jupiter (?), Ventus langsung memberi komentar asem ke adiknya, " kamu itu dek.. Ngerayu liat – liat dong, kok ngerayu cewekyangkalojongkoknunjuk ? ". Wajah Roxas langsung asem, " kak, aku gak sekurang kerjaan itu sampe harus ngerayu cewek gak jelas… ".

Karena malam sudah beranjak, Ventus memutuskan pulang setelah memberikan bogem mentah penuh cinta ke pipi Xigbar. Dan kos – kosan kembali aman.

Jam 11 malam, rupanya cowok – cowok tidak seberapa keren ini ( minus Roxas #plak ) belum mau berguling dalam kasurnya. Karena pak Xemnas tersayang masih JMM ( Jalan Malam Mingguan ) sama istrinya ke Twilight Town, cowok – cowok ini banyak yang hang out keluar. Dan sisanya, Roxas, Zexion dan Demyx nongkrong di kamar Roxas sambil milih – milih DVD buat ditonton malam itu ( iyalah, masa' di blender ? ).

" Rox, punya film apa aja ? " tanya Demyx. " Banyak, mulai dari anime, drama, horror, sampe film membuat anak " kata Roxas polos (?). " Lagi males nonton horror nih. Kalo drama jelas bikin ngantuk " kata Zexion. " Terus mau apa ? Anime ? Itu berseri, capek liatnya. " kata Roxas. Ia kembali mencari DVD yang menarik. " Nonton film membuat anak aja yuk " kata Demyx. " Ya amplop, nih orang sama aja kayak Axel " komentar Zexion. Tapi, mereka berakhir nonton film itu.

Bosan, Roxas keluar kamar dan berniat melakukan 'tugas suci' ( BAB kok berencana, sih ? ). Tapi, karena trauma ke kamar mandi bawah ( takut kepergok sama om homo ), dia pun di kamar mandi atas yang gelap dan jarang dipakai. Untuk menghilangkan perasaan mencekam, Roxas mainan hape dan membuka fesbuknya.

**Axel CowKer SlaluBawaMotorGede**

Menikmati keindahan malam di klub Twilight ( 3 )

Like . Comment . Share

**Namine Riku's Wife, Kairi LuvDa Sky, Demyx Genjreng Tralala **like this.

**Namine Riku's Wife**

Yeeey, jadi anak gahool ni yee.. Clubbing pas malming gaada pak Xemnas XD

Like

**Demyx Genjreng Tralala**

Awas ketemu cewek yang tadi :p

Like

**Kairi LuvDa Sky**

Cewek ? Jangan – jangan yang diceritain Ven tadi..

Katanya ngejar Roxas XD

Ampun dah, tuh pirang jabrik udah gue kasih warning masih aja ngelanggar..

Muncul kao, **Roxas Maba CoolUnyu **!

Like

**Roxas Maba CoolUnyu**

Heh, kakak gue gabisa nyimpen aib aja ==

Gue gak ngapa – ngapain tuh 'cewek', tapi dia yang ngejar…

Nasib jadi cowok ganteng lahh

Like

**Axel CowKer SlaluBawaMotorGede**

**Namine** : iyalah gue gahool ^^ v

**Demyx** : … udah deh, lu juga dikejar kan ? Sesama terincar dilarang mengejek

**Kairi** : dasar Ven ="=

**Roxas** : alah, sok lu, mentang – mentang lu yang diincer jadi kegantengan

Like

Roxas ngakak – ngakak baca status temen – temennya. Setelah merasa tugas sucinya sudah tuntas, dia segera menyiram dan bersuci.. Bahkan sampai keluar dari KM, dia masih memandang lekat hapenya.

**Saix IniCeritaku ApaCeritamu**

Eh, temen – temen kost Kingdom, Aku lagi di swalayan, mau titip apa ?

.: Ini tawaranku, apa tawaranmu ? :.

Like . Comment . Share

**Marluxia Kebun Bunga**, **Demyx Genjreng Tralala**, **Luxord Poker Face**, and 8 people like this.

**Marluxia Kebun Bunga**

Aduuh… apa yaaa…

Like

**Demyx Genjreng Tralala**

Awas, nanti ketemu cewek yang tadi :p

Like

**Axel CowKer SlaluBawaMotorGede**

Oy, Demyx, lu naksir tuh cewek galau ? Disebut – sebut mulu ==

Like

**Saix IniCeritaku ApaCeritamu**

Gw deh ^^ v

Like

**Luxord Poker Face**

Aseeek ! Aku pesen cumi pedas manis yaa :D

Like

**Zexion 'BukanTukul' TapiOtacool**

Gw pesen

PASTAAAAA~

Like

**Xaldin TheLorD ofTheWind**

Pesen apapun yang berkuah en masih hangat, masuk angin lagi gw

-A-

Like

**Lexaeus DariGoa Hantu**

Aku mau tidur.

**Xaldin** : jangan numpang kamar orang, ntar kentut lagi, meracuni lagi,

korban berjatuhan lagi

Like

**Vexen AddictedTo RedVelvetCake**

Pesen es krim !

Like

**Axel CowKer SlaluBawaMotorGede**

Pesen Maichi*** ( bener gak tulisannya ? )

Like

**Roxas Maba Cool-Unyu**

Aku mau Red Velvet Cake. Kalo gak ada ya beliin cake lemon yang gede !

:D

Like

**Saix IniCeritaku ApaCeritamu**

Sip !

**Roxas ** : siapa yang ultah, gan ? Kok minta cake ? ==a

Like

**Demyx Genjreng Tralala**

Kuingin makan kripik kentang yang pedes… Beliin 3 ya, yang paling

gede T.T #lagi galau

Like

**Marluxia Kebun Bunga**

Kerupuk udang… beliin kerupuk udang.. :D

Like

**Luxord Poker Face**

Daripada nongkrong fesbukan, mending lu lu pada pulang deh. Cepet pulang

, cepet makan :D. Oh iya, gue mau cilok, cimol, cireng, cikar

masing – masing senilai 10 ribu yaa :D

Like

Kita kembali ke dunia nyata. Roxas kembali ke kamar dan mengeluarkan DVD koleksinya yang segunung.

" Oi oi, dipilihin dong, yang bagus, jangan segunung gitu dibawa ke ruang tengah " kata Demyx. Zexion tidak merespon apapun karena matanya sudah tertempel ( ? ) di layar TV yang mempertontonkan adegan [ biiiiiiiip ] yang sedang hot – hotnya. " Baru mau dilakukan, nilaimu 90. Karena kamu mengingatkanku " kata Roxas menjiplak kata – kata Kilik di Air Gear ( digampar lagi gara – gara bawa nama anime lagi ).

Setelah film panas itu selesai, mereka bertiga mengusung DVD player dan tumpukan DVD yang sudah diseleksi terlebih dulu secara ketat (?). Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara motor gede punya Axel.

" Eh, Saix udah datang ? " tanya Axel sambil melepas helmnya. " Belum.. eh, itu apaan di pipi sama leher lu ? " tanya Roxas sambil menunjuk bekas lipstick di pipi dan leher Axel ( whoooooohooo ajiiib ). " Hehe.. gue baru dari bar paling ajib di Twilight Town.. Cewek – ceweknya ? Asoy gan ! " kata Axel bangga. " Itu kissmark ? " tanya Demyx. " Tentu, lah ! Walaupun gue gak seganteng Roxy dan gak populer di kampus, gue masih punya sisi ganteng ! Got it memorized ? " kata Axel bangga. " Iya.. iya.. tau.. tau.. " kata Zexion. " Halah, keminggris " cemooh Roxas dan Demyx.

Mereka pun duduk di karpet dan menggonta – ganti channel TV. Sedangkan Axel lagi asyik nelepon gebetan barunya yang ia temukan di bar tadi.

" Iyah, kamu udah pulang ? Aku pulang duluan, temen – temenku ngajak… nonton di kost-an " kata Axel di telpon. " Bilang aja ngegosip, gan ! Kejujuran lebih utama daripada gengsi ! " seru Demyx bijak. " Nice job, Demyx ! " seru Zexion dan Roxas. " Shhhhhtt ! Hah ? Oh, enggak kok, temen – temen aku ngusilin, biasa, mereka kan iseng " kata Axel, setelah men 'shush' temen – temennya, dan beralih ke telepon lagi.

Luxord dan Marluxia datang bersamaan. Dilanjutkan Xigbar dan Xaldin. Lexaeus langsung naik ke lantai 2 dan tenggelam ke dalam selimutnya. Vexen yang datang setelahnya langsung bergabung dengan trio Roxas-Zexion-Demyx buat menjahili Axel.

" Ecieeeeeeeeh Axel, gebetan baru ? Cewek yang tadi kerumah dikemanain ? " seru Vexen, dilanjutkan tawa nista Roxas, Zexion dan Demyx. " Shhhhhhhhhttt ! " seru Axel, " sori, ya. Tadi tuh temenku ada yang dikejar banci, yah, ngejar dia sampe kost-an. Sumpah, itu banci, kok ! " lanjutnya di telepon. " Bilang aja kecewa, gan ! Kan, tadi udah direbut sama kakaknya Rox ! " seru Demyx. Semua ketawa kecuali Roxas, dia langsung pundung dipojokan mendengar kata 'kakaknya Roxas'.

Setelah Axel selesai dengan teleponnya, dia langsung menghajar Roxas dkk.

" Dasar, kalian ini putus asa gapunya gandengan ? Senang amat ganggu orang pacaran ! " seru Axel emosi, dia melempar kulkas dengan satu tangan ( kok mirip Shizuo Heiwajima ? ). " Hohoho sabar gaaan ! Bercandaaa ! " seru Vexen dan Luxord. Trio Axis****… salah, trio Roxas-Zexion-Demyx masih menyerang Axel, kecuali Roxas yang masih pundung di pojokan sambil mengibarkan bendera putih, " awas lhooo ! Jangan – jangan itu cowok ! Iiiih, atuuuuuutt ( takut )! " seru Demyx dan Zexion ( kenapa kalemnya Zexion jadi rusak di fic ini ? ).

Perang The World That Never Was ke 1 (?) itu baru selesai setelah kedatangan dewa penyelamat berwujud Saix yang membawa pesanan penghuni kost.

Semua langsung berebut makanan dan makan dengan ribut.

" Oi, tumben lu baik beliin kita – kita makanan " kata Axel pada Saix. " Yah, kan gue peduli sama kesehatan kalian, kawan. Tapi gue rugi satu juta hari ini " kata Saix sambil membuka dompetnya yang kosong melompong. " Hah ? Emang elu bawa duit sejuta ? " tanya Axel. " Pake kartu kredit lah, ah, lu kayak orang kampung aja " kata Saix ( bagi orang kampung, saya gak maksud menghina, ini buat lucu - lucuan ).

Seusai makan, mereka bertengkar lagi soal film.

" Ini aja ! Hantu Goyang Kayangan ! " seru Axel. " Ampun deh, liat Apollo 20 aja deeh ! Lu film mesum doang yang ditonton ! " seru Vexen bijak, jujur, author sendiri kagum dengan Vexen saat ini. " … filmnya Rhoma Irama… " kata Roxas pelan. " HANTU GOYANG KAYANGAAAANNN ! " seru Marluxia, Zexion, Demyx dan Xaldin. " Rhoma Irama… ", " Apollo 20 ! ".

Setelah berunding cukup mengesankan (?), mereka pun sepakat nonton Paranormal Activity 3 ( perasaan tadi belum disebutin.. biarlah ).

" Ini horror yak ? Ada penampakannya nggak ? " tanya Marluxia takut – takut. " Enggak, gak ada kok " kata Roxas datar. Dia udah liat film ini 100 kali ( ? ).

Pertama – tama memang garing kraus – kraus. Para penonton cuma bisa menguap dan nungging kebosanan.

" Jangan nungging, awas kalo kentut " ancam Luxord pada Axel yang lagi indehoy nungging. " Harusnya kamu bilang itu sama Xaldin yang juga nungging.. " kata Axel. " Eh, eh, mulai nih " kata Roxas. Semua pasang mata tertuju di layar.

Tiba – tiba, sang kakak cewek di film itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan jalan sendiri.

" Eh buset, kan kakinya patah " kata Axel. " Kesurupan tuh " komentar Demyx. " Oi, oi, dia ke kamar adiknya.. " kata Zexion. Diem. Diem. Diem. " Huwaaaaaaaaaa ! " jerit Saix. " Apaan sih, kan kakaknya gak ngapa – ngapain " kata Axel kesal.

Saix menunjuk tangan dibahunya. Mata yang semula tertancap pada layar TV tertuju pada tangan di bahu Saix.

" Haloooooooooooohhh ! " ternyata itu makhluk galau yang tadi, readers. " HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! " seru kesepuluhan penghuni kost. " Ehh ? Kok liatnya kesinih ? Ke filemnya dunkzz " kata 'cewek' itu. " Am.. ampun.. " kata Saix gemetaran. " Semua… ! " seru Axel. Serempak mereka berlari keluar. " Eeeeeeeeeeehhh ? Tunggu eikeh dunkzzzzz ! " seru 'cewek' itu.

Bedanya, penghuni kost tidak berlari ke kamar Roxas, tetapi ke kamar Lexaeus, yang untungnya nggak dikunci.

" Apaan sih ? Kok kesini semua ? " tanya Lexaeus kesal. " A.. ada 'cewek' yang tadi " kata Marluxia. " Telepon Ven sana ! " seru Zexion. " Enggak mungkin ! Pasti dia nolak ! " seru Xigbar.

Semua berdiam di kamar Lexaeus dengan harap – harap cemas. Berharap ada dewa atau dewi penyelamat yang menghajar makhluk ini. Dan malang tak dapat ditolak, untung sepupunya Donal Bebek, gak ada yang menolong mereka sampai pagi menjelang.

**Chapter.. dua.. selesaiiiii ! Gimana ? Gimana ? Bagus gak ? Garing gak ? Jangan lupa reviewnya oke ? Sankyuuu :3**

***** **lollipop vanilla**** : hantu apa lagi yang mirip sama lollipop ? ( pocong )**

****** **mbak – mbak bintang iklan shampoo**** : hantu apa lagi yang punya rambut sebagus mbak kunti ?**

*****Trio Axis : Jerman-Jepang-Itali**


End file.
